Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a photo-conversion complex, and a photo-conversion member, a display device, and a light-emitting device package including the same, and a method of fabricating the same
Description of the Related Art
Some display devices need a backlight unit to generate light in order to display an image. In more detail, the backlight unit supplies light to a display panel including a liquid crystal, and includes a light-emitting device and a mechanism for effectively transmitting the light output from the light-emitting device to the liquid crystal.
Further, a light emitting diode (LED) or the like can be used as a light source of such a display device. Also, an optical sheet may be stacked so that the light output from the light source is effectively transmitted to a display panel side. In this instance, the wavelength of the light generated from the light source can be changed so that an optical member that enables a white light to enter the display panel may be applied to such a display device. Especially, a quantum dot or the like can be used in order to change the wavelength of light.
However, such a quantum dot has a limitation in that it has a higher extinction coefficient and higher quantum yield in comparison to a phosphor, and is significantly vulnerable to moisture and oxygen that may be permeated from the outside.